Measurements of sedimentation velocity and equilibrium as well as light scattering have been made and give the dimensions and mass distribution of coated and uncoated vesicles. The rate of diffusion of pyrene in coated and uncoated vesicles has been measured from the fluorescent behavior of this lipid probe.